Covers for mattresses and the like are well known in the art.
Indeed, a conventional cover typically consists of a removable fabric envelope shaped and sized so as to fit around a mattress. Such simple fabric covers typically comprise a single fabric sheet which can be folded around a mattress. Alternatively, the fabric sheet is sewn or otherwise joined so as to form corners and conform to the shape of the mattress without needing to be folded.
When installed on a mattress, such covers, whether formed from a single sheet or multiple joined portions, typically comprise a top panel for covering the top surface of the mattress and a lateral panel for covering the lateral surface of the mattress. Mattresses are typically rectangular in shape and that lateral surface comprises four sides, although it will be understood that other arrangements are possible.
It is not typically necessary to provide a sheet extending below the mattress since this side is not used or seen. It is however common for the lateral panel to extend downward beyond the lateral sides of the mattress so that they may be tucked underneath the mattress.
It is further known to provide an elastic material around the periphery of the mattress cover so as to facilitate retention of the cover on the mattress. In use, the elastic is stretched so as to allow installation of the cover on the mattress. Once installed, the elastic then pulls the periphery of the mattress cover inwards, underneath the mattress, thereby pulling the lateral sides and upper rectangular sheet taut.
Mattress covers are typically provided to fit the various conventional mattress sizes—twin, queen, king, and the like. However, these standard sizes reflect only the size of the top sheet, i.e. the bed's footprint. These sizes do not reflect the thickness of the mattress, that is to say the distance between the mattress's top and bottom surfaces.
It would be advantageous to provide a cover for a mattress which could accommodate a range of mattress thicknesses.
It is also known to provide a more substantial cover for a mattress comprised not just of fabric sheets but also of on or more layers of lining, padding, stuffing, wadding or the like. Such covers can provide an extra washable layer between the user and the mattress itself in order to absorb body excretions, such as sweat, or other potentially staining fluids and which could otherwise stain the mattress. As such, these covers are often called protectors. It is known to go so far as to provide mattress protectors with a polyester lining, or some other non-breathable, waterproof lining.
It is known that allergens and irritants such as dust mites, bed bugs, mold and dead skin may build up on and/or within a mattress. Dead skin and pet dander, which may be deposited on a mattress or mattress cover, may penetrate the mattress, thereby providing food for dust mites. Individuals who are susceptible to certain types of allergies, especially dust mites, may develop allergic reactions, asthma, and skin irritation such as eczema.
Previous attempts to prevent transmission of allergens and irritants include providing a polyurethane lining and chemically-treating an outer layer. It will be appreciated that these techniques have several known drawbacks.
In particular, German patent application no. DE 20 2004 006 745 (Friedrich) describes a material composition for bedding, pillows and mattresses comprising layers of silk, layers of horsehair or mixed layers of both silk and horsehair. Friedrich also describes layers of woven cotton fleece disposed between these layers.
Also known are the following patents and published patent applications: GB 454,452, U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,681, US 2007/0245493, JP 10-155623, WO 2003/030669, WO 2006/009974 and EP 1 576 908.
In light of the afore-mentioned, there remains a need for an improved cover for a mattress which, by virtue of its design and components, satisfies some of the needs which are known in the art and is thus an improvement over other related known covers.